I Let You Go
by Lee EunSook
Summary: Aku mungkin tidak tau besok akan berjalan seperti apa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjanjikan diriku.sendiri kebahagiaan saat kamu tak ada disini bersamaku. Tapi aku janji kalau aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik, karena itu aku melepasmu pergi. KrisTao / GS / OOC/ My 2nd FanFiction


Cast: Wu Yifan (Kris) - Huang Zitao

Kim Minseok (Xiumin) - Mrs. Huang

Kata pengantar: 1. FanFic ini terinspirasi dari film Habibie dan Ainun, jadi pasti kalian akan menemukan beberapa kesamaan cerita.

2. Sebenernya aku baru tau kalau kata "Zi" dalam nama Zitao itu artinya anak laki-laki, tapi karena aku masih belum siap dengan FanFic yang benar-benar yaoi, jadi disini Zitao adalah perempuan.

3. Typo masih bertebaran #maaf

4. Aku berterima kasih untuk orang-orang yang sudah membaca FanFic pertama aku. Huahh, terima kasih. Neomu neomu gamshahamnida.

5. Selamat membaca

### I Let You Go###

Ok, mungkin ini adalah salah satu resiko yang harus diterima seorang Wu Yifan, atau sebut saja Kris yang berprofesi sebagai seorang aktor dan model terkenal di Korea: DILARANG BERPACARAN SECARA TERANG-TERANGAN!

Tapi untuk kali ini, tolong jangan salahkan Kris! Sekali lagi jangan salahkan Kris! Salahkan saja para paparazzi yang tak memberikannya privasi sedikitpun bahkan untuk sekedar makan malam bersama kekasihnya. Sehingga mau tak mau foto Kris dan kekasihnya sudah tersebar dan menimbulkan kehebohan di internet hanya dalam hitungan detik.

'Ge, bagaimana ini?' tanya seseorang diseberang telepon.

Jujur Kris tak tau harus menjawab apa, dia hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya pelan saat ini. Oh ayolah, Kris baru saja bangun dari mimpi indahnya karena telah berhasil menghabiskan malam minggu singkatnya bersama sang kekasih, Huang Zitao, dan ketika bangun dia mendapati kabar yang... yahh... mengejutkan.

'Gege...' rengek Tao yang dari tadi menunggu jawaban dari Kris.

Kris menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya berkata, 'datang saja ke apartemenku. Aku sendiri masih bingung dengan langkah yang harus aku ambil. Dan aku pikir, managerku akan senang jika kita berdua berbicara dan minta pendapatnya'

'Ok, aku akan segera kesana' kata Zitao singkat.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya Kris memperingatkan sesuatu, 'Tao, usahakan jangan terlalu mencolok'

'Ya, Ge! Aku tau' jawab Zitao terdengar putus asa.

'Tao' panggil Kris lirih. Tapi apa gunanya?! Zitao sudah memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka, Zitao tak akan tau jika Kris baru saja memanggilnya.

"KRIS!" panggil seseorang, merusak kegiatan Kris yang masih menatap handphone-nya dengan pandangan hampa.

"Ya, Hyung!" jawab Kris dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Pemandangan managernya, Kim Minseok atau sebut saja Xiumin, yang panik saat Kris menutup pintu kamarnya, kalau boleh jujur bukan pertanda yang bagus untuk Kris. Tapi senyum Xiumin ketika melihat sosok Kris dapat membawa ketenangan tersendiri untuk Kris yang sedang bingung. "Duduklah Kris!" kata Xiumin terdengar frustasi namun tak berhasil melunturkan senyumnya.

Kris tak menjawab perkataan Xiumin, dia hanya menuruti perintah Xiumin untuk duduk. Dan setelah itu, Xiumin pun ikut duduk disebelah Kris dan menyodorkan sebuah I-Pad pada Kris. Kris tau maksud managernya ini, ia menerima I-Pad tersebut dan melihat apa yang ingin ditunjukan oleh Xiumin. Ternyata Xiumin menunjukan sebuah forum di internet, mungkin lebih tepatnya official fancafe milik Kris. Official fancafe itu sekarang penuh dengan pertanyaan, pernyataan dukungan atau bahkan cacian.

Kris menghela nafas pelan. Membuat sosok disebelah Kris menepuk bahunya pelan, "hey, kamu pasti bisa melewatinya" katanya sambil mengambil alih I-Pad yang masih setia dipegang oleh Kris.

"Mungkin aku bisa melewatinya, tapi Tao?"

Xiumin menganggukan kepalanya pelan, dia cukup tau bagaimana sosok seorang Wu Yifan yang sebenarnya. Sosok yang penuh karisma didepan kamera itu sebenarnya adalah sosok yang cukup rapuh jika dihadapkan dengan cinta. Untung saja Kris menemukan Huang Zitao, seorang gadis yang mampu menopang Kris dengan cintanya.

Pernah dengar pepatah yang bilang, 'dibelakang laki-laki yang hebat, disana ada seorang perempuan yang hebat'?! Yah, itulah cara Zitao menopang Kris. Menjadi sosok perempuan hebat dibelakang Kris dan menjadikan Kris lelaki yang hebat.

Tapi sehebat apapun Zitao tentu saja ia memiliki kekurangan, Zitao adalah tipe gadis yang sangat sensitif dan mudah menangis. Karena itu semua orang yang mengenal Zitao akan sangat berhati-hati ketika berbicara dengannya. Dan Xiumin pikir inilah ketakutan terbesar dari seorang Kris saat ini. Ia takut Zitao-nya akan terluka dan menangis karena kata-kata dan perlakuan kejam yang pastinya akan ia terima karena kejadian ini.

"Kalau begitu ini bukan saatnya kamu jadi pahlawan" kata Xiumin.

Dan kata-kata Xiumin barusan berhasil membuat Kris mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "apa maksudmu, Hyung?"

"Kamu sudah biasa dan selalu berhasil melewati masalah-masalah seperti ini kan?! Tapi sayang sekali kali ini kamu tak bisa menggunakan pengalamanmu untuk mengatasinya dan menarik Zitao keluar dari masalah ini" jawab Xiumin enteng dan kali ini membuat Kris terkejut.

"Hyung?" tanya Kris pelan.

"Tidak ada cara lain Kris, aku pikir cara ini yang paling mudah. Diam dan kamu hanya perlu menunjukan pada orang-orang kalau kamu memang masih single, lalu Zitao hanya perlu pergi jauh dari Seoul untuk sementara waktu. Dan aku yakin kejadian hari ini pasti akan berlalu dengan cepat. Karena orang-orang akan berpikir jika gadis itu tak pernah ada dan foto itu hanya hoax" jawab Xiumin.

Sebenarnya Xiumin tau tindakan ini cukup beresiko, karena Kris adalah idola yang selalu berusaha jujur kepada fans ataupun orang-orang disekitarnya. Ketika sebuah skandal menimpanya, Kris akan berkata jujur walaupun hal itu memungkinan Kris ditinggalkan banyak fans-nya. Tapi Xiumin berusaha berpikir realistis, karena kali ini bukan hanya Kris yang harus dilindungi tapi juga Zitao.

Ting Tong.

Suara bel apartemen Kris membuyarkan pembicaraan dua pria tersebut. Membuat sang manager menatap horor kearah Kris, "apa mungkin salah satu wartawan atau fansmu ada yang berhasil masuk dan tau yang mana apartemenmu?"

Kris memutar bola matanya malas dan beranjak dari duduknya, "Mungkin itu Tao" kata Kris.

Xiumin menghela nafasnya lega, kadang dia benci juga dengan sifat paranoidnya yang sudah akut itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?! Pekerjaannya sebagai manager artislah yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Kris benar, yang datang adalah Tao. Karena ia sedang berjalan bersama dengan Kris kearahnya. Gadis cantik dengan wo can lucu disekitar matanya itu tersenyum kearah Xiumin. Entah hanya perasaan Xiumin atau memang Tao selalu terlihat manis, padahal hari ini Tao terlihat lebih acak-acakan dari biasanya. Membuat Xiumin berpikir, betapa beruntungnya Kris memiliki Zitao sebagai kekasihnya.

"Hai, Oppa!" sapanya dengan suara serak seperti habis menangis.

"Hai, Tao!" balas Xiumin dan menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya, meminta Tao untuk duduk disana.

"Terima kasih, Oppa" katanya dan segera duduk. Membuatnya diapit oleh Xiumin serta Kris.

"Are you ok?" tanya Xiumin sambil menunjuk mata Tao yang terlihat sedikit membengkak.

Tao menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban dan Xiumin bisa menangkap raut ketakutan dalam raut wajah gadis China itu. Xiumin mengacak-acak rambut Zitao pelan. Tapi hal itu tak bisa membantu. Pada akhirnya mereka hanya saling berdiam diri disana dan tak melakukan apapun. Setidaknya sampai Zitao menatap Xiumin dan Kris penuh tanya.

Zitao yakin, jika Kris dan Xiumin pasti sudah membicarakan beberapa ide sebelum ia datang. Dan Zitao cukup penasaran dengan ide Xiumin ataupun Kris untuk meredam berita yang bisa saja merusak masa depan Kris sebagai seorang artis. Dan Xiumin cukup peka mengartikan tatapan Zitao tersebut. Xiumin pun mengemukakan idenya.

Zitao hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya ketika Xiumin menjelaskan rencananya. Walupun ada perasaan sakit saat Xiumin secara terang-terangan meminta Zitao untuk meninggalkan Seoul dan Kris-nya. Tapi Zitao bisa apa?! Dia tak boleh egois kan?!

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang saja Qingdao" kata Zitao pelan. Membuat Kris yang dari tadi berusaha menahan amarahnya mulai meledak.

"KALIAN EGOIS!" teriak Kris.

"Gege" panggil Zitao lirih.

"Kalian hanya berpikir tentang perasaan orang-orang itu tapi tak berpikir tentang perasaanku. Hyung, kamu sangat tau arti Zitao untukku kan? Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kamu berusaha menyingkirkannya Hyung? Jawab!"

Kris benar-benar marah kali ini. Pundaknya naik turun menandakan amarahnya yang meledak setelah sekian lama ia tahan. Tapi amarah Kris langsung luluh ketika menatap Zitao yang menundukan kepalanya dan menangis.

"Gege" panggil Zitao disela tangisannya.

Kris berjongkok, mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Zitao dan menghapus air mata yang masih setia mengalir dipipi Zitao dan berkata, "Tao dengarkan aku! Aku mungkin tidak tau besok akan berjalan seperti apa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjanjikan kamu kebahagiaan saat kamu tetap ada disini bersamaku. Tapi aku janji kalau aku akan menjaga kamu, karena itu aku mohon jangan pergi"

Zitao masih menangis dan memeluk Kris. Sebenarnya Zitao memang enggan meninggalkan Kris. Dan mengetahui Kris yang berharap jika Zitao akan tetap ada di Seoul membuat Zitao sedikit bahagia ditengah kekhawatirannya akan Kris. "Kita berjuang bersama? Kita berjuang sama-sama sampai akhir?" tanya Kris pelan dan membuat Zitao menganggukan kepalanya didalam pelukan Kris.

Xiumin menatap pemandangan itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bodoh, kenapa Xiumin bisa memikirkan rencana sebodoh itu?! Memisahkan Kris dan Zitao?! Dia pasti sudah gila! Akhirnya Xiumin lebih memilih pergi dari sana, setelah sebelumnya meminta izin pada Kris dan Zitao untuk membuat sebuah pernyataan yang bersifat official untuk kejelasan hubungan mereka.

### I Let You Go###

Zitao sudah berjanji untuk berjuang sampai akhir bersama Kris. Dan Zitao berusaha memegang janji itu, walaupun ia harus menerima beberapa perlakuan yang tak menyenangkan dari orang-orang yang bahkan tak mengenalnya.

Setelah Xiumin selaku manager Kris mengumumkan pernyataan bahwa Kris memang sedang menjalani suatu hubungan dengan seorang gadis bernama Huang Zitao seminggu yang lalu. Orang-orang mulai mencari tau tentang dirinya. Dimana ia tinggal, apa profesinya atau bahkan berapa nomor teleponnya. Jujur saja itu semua membuat Zitao tak nyaman, karena setiap ia pergi kemana pun selalu saja ada orang yang mengikutinya. Entah untuk sekedar memotretnya ataupun menyiram Zitao dengan satu kaleng soft drink.

Jangan lupakan juga surat-surat beracun yang memenuhi kotak surat asrama tempat Zitao tinggal selama ia di Seoul. Tapi sesuai janjinya, Zitao tak boleh mengeluh, bukankah Kris juga sekarang tengah berjuang membangun karirnya lagi?! Karirnya yang hampir hancur karena ratusan fans-nya yang meninggalkan Kris setelah hubungannya dan Zitao terbongkar.

Zitao baru saja akan pulang ke asramanya ketika mendapati lokernya sudah terbuka dengan keadaannya yang kosong melompong. Ini sudah keterlaluan, pikir Zitao. Tapi yang bisa Zitao lakukan hanya tersenyum miris sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan mulai mencari barang-barangnya.

Dan saat Zitao berbalik, sepasang tangan menarik rambut Zitao dengan kuat. "Akhhh" pekik Zitao kesakitan.

Zitao tak tau siapa yang menarik rambutnya. Zitao terlalu sibuk dengan rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya ketika rambutnya dicekram begitu kuat. Zitao merasa lemah ketika orang yang menarik rambutnya itu menyeretnya entah kemana.

Tubuh Zitao dihempaskan ke lantai oleh orang itu. Dan kali ini Zitao bisa melihat dengan jelas orang yang sedari membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Orang itu, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya orang-orang itu menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan Zitao, tapi sayangnya Zitao tak tau siapa mereka. Dan hal ini berhasil membuat Zitao menyesal karena menjadi sosok pemalu dan tak memiliki banyak teman selama 17 tahun.

"Heuhh, aku tak menyangka setelah semua teror yang kami berikan kamu masih berani berjalan dihadapan kami seolah tak terjadi apapun" kata salah seorang dari mereka, ketuanya mungkin, sambil menendang tubuh Zitao yang masih tersungkur di lantai.

Zitao diam, ia tak tau kenapa alat geraknya tak menuruti perintah otaknya untuk berlari dan kabur dari sini. Zitao hanya diam sampai orang yang tadi menendangnya, menghampiri Zitao dan menyeretnya kearah kamar mandi yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana.

Orang itu menarik Zitao untuk masuk kedalam sebuah bilik dan memasukkan kepala Zitao kedalam kloset. Mual. Itulah yang pertama kali Zitao rasakan ketika wajah manisnya menyentuh air didalam kloset itu. Dan pertahanan Zitao mulai runtuh, air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya mengalir deras bercampur dengan tetesan air kotor yang mengalir dari poni Zitao.

Seakan belum puas, orang-orang itu memasukkan kepala Zitao kedalam kloset itu lagi, menahan kepala Zitao yang berontak dengan kaki dan sepatu mereka yang kotor karena tanah. Rambut Zitao tak lagi sehitam arang, rambut itu berubah menjadi warna coklat lumpur yang begitu menjijikan.

Kepala Zitao mulai diam, tak ada lagi perlawanan. Membuat orang-orang itu mulai mengangat kepala Zitao dan segera menghempaskannya di lantai kamar mandi. "Uhh, kamu menjijikan" komentar seorang dari mereka dan langsung ditimpali rentetan tawa yang begitu menyakitkan ditelinga Zitao.

Andai Zitao masih bisa berbicara, Zitao sebenarnya ingin bertanya pada mereka, apakah mencintai seorang Kris adalah kesalahan? Bukannya setiap orang berhak jatuh cinta? Lalu kenapa mereka melakukan ini padanya?

"Ok, anggap saja ini hadiah kami untukmu karena sudah menjadi kekasih Kris" kata seseorang dan disusul dengan sebuah tendangan tepat di dada Zitao. Setelah itu, suasana disana kembali sepi. Hanya tersisa isakan lirih Zitao yang mengiringi Zitao kedalam sebuah suasana yang gelap dan dingin.

"Maaf, Kris Ge..."

'...aku tak bisa menemanimu berjuang sampai akhir'

### I Let You Go###

Kris menggenggam erat tangan Zitao yang semakin kurus. Sudah tiga hari sejak hari itu. Hari dimana Kris ingin memberi Zitao kejutan, tapi justru malah ia yang dikejutkan dengan keadaan Zitao yang sangat mengenaskan didalam salah satu bilik kamar mandi di sekolahnya.

Zitao tidak koma, tapi juga tak sadar sepenuhnya. Hal itu membuat Zitao tak bisa berkomunikasi seperti biasanya, karena ia cuma bisa menggeleng dan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai isyarat ketika orang tuanya yang sudah datang dari Qingdao ataupun Kris mengajaknya berbicara. Alat bantu pernafasannya lah yang membuat Zitao mengalami kesulitan ketika harus berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Dokter sebenarnya sudah angkat tangan terhadap kondisi Zitao. Dokter mengatakan paru-paru Zitao sudah rusak parah dan tak berfungsi seperti bagaimana semestinya. Orang tua Zitao pun sudah pasrah dan menyerahkan kondisi putri mereka pada Tuhan. Tapi tidak dengan Kris, Kris masih bersih keras jika Zitao masih bisa sembuh. Zitao harus sembuh, pikir Kris.

"Wufan, bisa kita berbicara?" tanya ibu Zitao. Membuat Kris menatap ibu Zitao dan menganggukan kepalanya. Dengan enggan ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mengikuti ibu Zitao keluar ruangan.

Kris sebenarnya bisa menangkap raut lelah di wajah ibu Zitao. Dan Kris benar, karena ketika mereka sudah keluar dari kamar Zitao, ibu Zitao berucap lirih, "bisakah kamu melepaskan Zitao?"

Mendengar itu, Kris hanya bisa menutup matanya, membiarkan air matanya mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipinya. Tidak, Kris tidak bisa melepaskan Zitao. Bukankah ia dan Zitao sudah berjanji untuk berjuang bersama sampai akhir?!

"Aku tidak tau, bibi" gumam Kris kalut dan ibu Zitao langsung memeluk Kris sambil berbisik, "pikirkanlah Kris. Karena jujur saja, aku tak mau Zitao lebih menderita dari ini"

Setelah pembicaraan singkatnya dengan ibu Zitao, Kris memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan menemani Zitao yang ternyata sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Zitao hanya menatap Kris yang baru menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan matanya yang setengah terbuka. Apa Tao benar-benar kesakitan? Pikiran itu menghampiri Kris ketika ia melihat sosok Zitao yang terbaring diatas ranjangnya. Tapi sayangnya Kris lebih suka mengabaikankannya dan lebih memilih untuk menyapa Zitao.

"Hey, kamu sudah bangun?" sapa Kris tapi tak ada respon dari Zitao. Zitao hanya menatap Kris dengan matanya yang memancarkan ketakutan.

"Tao kenapa? Takut? Apa Tao mimpi buruk?" tanya Kris, tapi kali ini dibalas dengan gelengan kepala.

Kris tersenyum lalu mendekatkan kepalanya dengan kepala Zitao, "Tao takut padaku?" tanya Kris lagi dan Tao menganggukan kepalanya.

"Tao takut tak bisa memenuhi janji untuk terus berjuang sampai akhir bersamaku?" lagi-lagi Tao menganggukan kepalanya.

Kris menangis lagi, pikiran tentang Zitao yang kesakitan karena semua ini datang lagi. Dan kali ini Kris tak bisa mengabaikannya. Zitao merasa kesakitan, tapi ia takut jika ia pergi, ia tak bisa memenuhi janjinya pada Kris. Apa ini alasan ibu Zitao meminta Kris melepaskan Zitao?

Untuk kali ini, bolehkah Kris egois? Kris ingin mempertahankan Zitao. Tapi jika mempertahankannya sama dengan membuat Zitao terus merasakan sakit dan takut, Kris tidak mau. Apalagi kesakitan dan ketakutan Zitao bersumber dari keegoisan Kris.

Dan Kris sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan bahwa ia memang harus melepaskan Zitao, Kris mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Zitao dan berbisik, "Tao, kamu tau?" Kris memberi sedikit jeda sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "aku sangat takut ketika aku harus berjanji padamu. Dan ketakutanku terbukti, aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku. Aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk menjagamu. Maaf, maaf karena aku tak bisa sepertimu yang memenuhi janji untuk berjuang sampai akhir. Karena itu, terima kasih sudah berjuang sampai akhir dan terima kasih, terima kasih sudah berada disampingku serta memberiku arti sesungguhnya dari kasih. Huang Zitao, aku mencintaimu"

Tak lama setelah Kris mengatakan hal tersebut, sebuah suara yang berasal dari alat pengukur detak jantung yang terhubung dengan tubuh Zitao berbunyi nyaring. Dan Kris sangat tau apa arti dari bunyi tersebut. "Aku mungkin tidak tau besok akan berjalan seperti apa. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menjanjikan kebahagiaan saat kamu tak ada disini bersamaku. Tapi aku janji kalau aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik, karena itu aku melepasmu pergi" bisik Kris lagi sebelum mendekatkan bibirnya ke kening Zitao dan menciumnya lembut.

Selamat jalan sayang, cahaya mataku,  
penyejuk jiwaku, selamat jalan, calon bidadari  
surgaku. - Habibie dan Ainun

=End=

Review?!

Mungkin lain kali aku akan berusaha bikin FanFic comedy :D


End file.
